Watashi no Hero Academia!
by Pauu5743
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, tuvo que vivir como un chico cuando era pequeña.. En un mundo donde las personas pueden conseguir un superpoder para convertirse en un Heroe.. Ella es la unica que no tiene ninguna.. Cuando un día se encuentra con All Might, el Simbolo de la Paz. Su vida cambiara para siempre.


\- Esta historia es acerca de Izuku!Fem. Siempre me he preguntado como seria si Izuku fuera una chica.

\- Algunos personajes cambiaran de genero!

\- Esta Historia es por entretener al lector y todos los derechos de los personajes son de Kohei Horikoshi

* * *

Era verano, el sol era resplandeciente y se veía perfectamente en como las cigarras se emitían el sonido de su canto. En un parque, había unos niños que estaban jugando o eso pensaban los caminaban con su vida rutinaria.

-D-D-Detente Kacchan…¿no puedes ver que está llorando? - dice un niño que tenía 4.años. su pelo era rizado su cabello y ojos son de color verde y tenía pecas. Estaba temblando con lágrimas que caían en sus ojos mientras protegía a un niño de la misma edad que estaba en el suelo y lloraba.

-si sigues... ¡noteloperdonare!- habló de nuevo,pero fue muy rápido que los tres niños lo miraron confundidos, Pero uno de ellos lo entendió perfectamente. Tenía el cabello de color ceniza y puntiagudo, ojos de color rojos. El solo sonrio.

-Aunque no tengas un "quirk"... ¿sigues pretendiendo de ser un héroe Deku?- dijo mientras golpeaba unas de sus manos y salió una pequeña explosión saliendo un pequeño humo que ni siquiera le dolio. Los niños de atrás, solo sonrieron donde uno de ellos le salio unas alas como un dragón mientras que el otro sus manos se estiran. No dudaron en un segundo, fueron hacia el niño y solo el sol era testigo de lo que pasó.

El pequeño estaba en el suelo con los brazos hacia arriba tenía polvo en sus propias ropas le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero aun así se levantó lentamente solo para ir a su compañero que lloraba.

-¿Estas bien? p-p-perdon si no fui de gran ayuda pero kacchan… perdón...- dijo el niño nervioso y triste.

-Sí.. Gracias..- respondió con lágrimas mientras se limpiaba con el brazo.

\- Esta bien… ya que yo e-e-estoy aquí!- dijo el niño rizado con una sonrisa nerviosa. levantó su mano, él solo lo miro.

\- Sí.. ¡muchas gracias! Izuku-chan- dijo el niño mientras acepto su mano y se levantó.

Así es.. el pequeño que ayudó contra los matones no era un niño sino una niña.. llamada Izuku Midoriya..

Los hombres y las mujeres... no son todos iguales al nacer. Esta es la realidad sobre la sociedad que aprendi cuando tenia 4 años. y esa fue la primera y la última decepción.

Todo comenzó en China, en la ciudad de Chongqing. Un día anunciaron el nacimiento de un bebé "luminiscente". Desde entonces, los superpoderes fueron descubiertos por todo el mundo… y el tiempo pasó y no pudimos identificar las causas. Muy rápidamente lo "paranormal" se convirtió en "normal"... y los sueños se volvieron en realidad.

El mundo se ha convertido en una sociedad de superhumanos y alrededor del 80% de la población ahora tiene una clase de trato especial. Convirtiéndolo en un profesión que todos han soñado y admirado, se hizo el centro de atención… y es llamado como.. Heroes.

Una persona corría como el viento de la gran ciudad de héroes que se convirtió el mundo… Llevaba un uniforme de secundaria, su cabello era rizado y de color verde pero no llevaba las típicos zapatos del uniforme sino eran rojas.

-¡LARGOOO!- grito una persona gigante que alcanza más de un edificio, estaba haciendo un alboroto por esa ciudad, y cómo las personas se juntaba

-¿Qué está pasando?... Parece muy impresionante tener un "quirk" que te puedes convertir en un monstruo- dijo una persona.

-Oh.. solo es un carterista que estaba tratando de robar, pero no le funcionó e hizo un gran alboroto- le contestó una persona al lado suyo.

-¿Quien está peleando?- preguntó Izuku emocionado.

De la nada llegó un hombre con un traje azul,pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de madera es como si su piel fuera de ese material, incluyendo su máscara. Fue directo hacia el gigante le golpeó un ataque directo, pero ágilmente estiró su brazo y se convirtió como si tuvieras varias ramas de árboles.

-Kyaa! a por el Kamui!- gritaron las mujeres que ojos de corazón se notaban que eran sus fans.

-¡Pero si es Kamui Wood! el joven y talentoso estrella en ascenso!- dijo muy emocionado por estar viéndolo por sus propios ojos.

-creo que ya tienes la respuesta niño...¿eres su fan?- preguntó un ciudadano, relajado y sonriéndole a Izuku.

\- Uh, Bueno..- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirando para el otro lado.

Pero se interrumpió a la pelea del gigantesco contra el héroe Kamui Woods, atacó de nuevo.

-¡Enseñanos lo que puedes hacer hombre madera!-

-¡Prisión preventiva absoluta de Cadenas Blanquecinas!- gritó el héroe.

-CANON CANYON!- grito una gigante mil veces que el villano

Todos se congelaron, en especial el gran Kamui Woods, los demás nunca han visto algo así era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, su traje era completo de color crema y morado contenía bordes de color un antifaz que se parece a unos cuernos envueltos en sus ojos.

-Hoy acabo de comenzar, Me llaman Mount Lady ¡Por favor acuérdense de mí!- dijo con un guiño a todos los espectadores.

Sin duda alguna, los hombres empezaron a fotografiar a la gigante era una belleza de diamante para ellos.

Junto a los fenómenos "especiales" vino un explosivo incremento de crímenes. El país quedó estancado en el lento progreso de reformas drásticas en las leyes. Varias personas comenzaron realizar actos heroicos siendo salidos de los comics. mantienen"vigilados" a los "especiales" y defendían de la gente de los malvados., Muy rápidamente fue bajo el dominio de la opinión pública el héroe obtuvieron su profesión oficialmente aprobadas.

-Transformación en un titán, ¿Huh..? Es cierto parece será bastante popular para un quirk asombroso.. pero pensando en el daño de la ciudad, se le podría ir de las manos ¿y si el uso de la habilidad podría ser limitado? No, puede ser ella puede controlarlo perfectamente- Izuku está hablando mientras escribía en un cuaderno todas sus notas por la nueva heroína que aparece. No se dio cuenta que estaba murmurando

-¡Hey. Hey! ¿Estas tomando notas? ¿Quieres convertirte en héroe? ¡Es genial! ¡Ánimo!- le dijo a Izuku con un dedo hacia arriba sonriéndole.

-¡Si! Daré lo mejor de mí!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Estaré esperando ese momento! ¡Adiós niño!- le dijo mientras se iba.

-"Otra vez... me confundieron... bueno a pesar de todo llevo el uniforme de un chico"

-¡Diablos, llegaré tarde a la escuela!- grito Izuku y empezó a correr.

Al llegar a la escuela, entró rápidamente dejando sus zapatillas rojas para intercambiarlas. Fue a su salón de clases felizmente no había llegado su profesor, pero sí alguien que Izuku reconocía perfectamente, por su suerte estaba en su asiento en los pies en el escritorio.. Ella entró en silencio para que no se diera cuenta, menos mal que se sentaba atrás.

-¡OK! ahora todos están en su tercer año, es momento de que piensen en serio que es lo que van a hacer en el futuro- gritó un profesor de cabello rubio hacia sus estudiantes, de la nada sacó unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Les daré a cada uno un folleto. Pero.. ustedes tienen la ambición ir al departamento de heroes ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa alzando los papeles por todo el salón de clase.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los estudiantes mientras mostraban sus quirks

Muchos alzaron sus manos,Menos Izuku que solo levantaba su mano tímidamente y miraba hacia abajo. Hasta que un estudiante grito y todos voltearon-.

-¡Sensei! ¡no me mezcle este salon para ser amigos, de alguien que tenga un quirk débil!- dijo mientras levantaba sus pies contra su escritorio, Su cabello era de color ceniza y ojos rojos llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y su nombre es.. Bakugou Katsuki..

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO, KATSUKI?!- gritaron la mayoría del salón

-¡Deberían callarse los extras que son!- dijo riendo mientras mostraba sus dientes.

-Oh.. sí..de hecho Bakugou quieres ir al Instituto Yuuei ¿No es así?- hablo el profesor relajado y miraba el folleto de su estudiante.

-¡¿EHH?!- gritaron la mayoría de los estudiantes.

-¿Ese instituto Nacional? pero se necesita una puntuación de 79 para entrar este año ¡¿Cierto?!- dijo un estudiante

-¡También dicen que el examen de ingreso es difícil!-

-¡No me sorprenden los personajes secundarios!- dijo y con un movimiento estaba arriba de su escritorio.

-¡Iré a los exámenes! ¡Sere el unico que iré a Yuuei! Sobrepasare a los mejores.. ¡Y entonces me convertiré en el mejor heroe de todos!- Bakugou término orgullosamente sintió en como los demás lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-Oh.. es cierto que Midoriya también quiere ir a la Yuuei ¿verdad?- hablo el profesor

Nadie dijo nada y en un minuto todos se empezaron a reír. Izuku Midoriya solo sintió un escalofrío por su espada.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Midoriya?! ¡es imposible que entres!-gritó alguien.

-Alguien que solo sabe cómo estudiar no puede entrar al departamento de héroes!-

-Eso.. Eso no es cierto! ¡S-Se deshicieron esa regla!-dijo nerviosa mientras se levantaba de su silla pero duró poco porque una explosión en su escritorio la dejo en el suelo.

-¡BUENO PARA NADA! ¡TÚ NI SIQUIERAS TIENES UN QUIRK!-

-¿ASÍ QUE POR QUE ESTAS INTENTANDO ENTRAR EL MISMO LUGAR QUE YO?- gritó mientras caminaba hacia Izuku, sus manos estaban empezando a salir humo.

-¡T-Te equivocas Kacchan! ¡Yo.. No intento competir contigo! ¡Te lo juro..!- se quedó callada por un segundo.

-Es. que.. es mi sueño y entonces. b-b-bueno quien no arriesga, no gana-dijo nerviosa mientras trataba de levantar su cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?! ¡¿ACASO ES UN JUEGO PARA TÍ?!-Gritó mientras sus compañeros de clase se convertían una aura oscura malvada.

Izuku solo se quedo callada.

Pasó la hora y ya era tarde las clases han terminado todos se iban a sus casas o algunos se quedaban por meterse a un club deportivo.

-¡Las noticias de esta mañana ya está en el Top! me iré a casa haré un resumen- Izuku estaba en su escritorio mirando su celular mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila amarilla solo quedaba su cuaderno que era un análisis de héroe N°.13 lo hacía hace años y era su hobbie favorito. Alguien tomo su cuaderno era Bakugou Katsuki.

-¡Ah..!-

-Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar, Deku- dijo Bakugou mientras movía el su mano.

-¿Qué es eso Katsuki? ¿Análisis de Héroe del Futuro? Pff..- dijo mientras se le acercaba que al parecer era su amigo

-¿En serio?- dijo otro mientras se reía.

¡No les concierne! ¡R-Regresenmelo!-

Pero fue demasiado tarde Bakugou dio una explosión en el cuaderno quemando la portada

-Eso es demasiado cruel…-

Y sin dudarlo lo tira por la ventana.

-La mayoría de los héroes de primera categoría tienen historia sobre ellos desde su días de escuela, quiero el privilegio de poder ser llamado el único estudiante que entre en Yuuei preveniente de esta escuela mediocre. lo que quiero decir que soy perfeccionista- dijo Bakugou naturalmente mientras veía a Izuku temblando.

-Por el momento...Olvida la idea de pasar el examen de ingreso a Yuuei..¡Estupido Nerd!- le dijo mientras puso su mano en su hombro del informe saliendo humo y sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Ah…- quería hablar pero no pudo encontrar las palabras tenía miedo.

-Oi, intenta decirle responder algo.- contestó alguien a lado de Bakugou.

-No puede,es tan patético incluso en tercero. El sigue siendo sin decir nada a la cara.- hablo

-Cierto… Me olvide ese motivo muy efectivo si quieres ser un héroe..-dijo mientras salia del salon.

-Saltar desde la azotea..¡Creyendo que puedas tener un increíble "quirk" en otro mundo.-

Nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron callados los que estaban en el salon. Izuku Midoriya por primera vez miró a Kacchan con enojo no quiere llorar en frente de ellos.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-dijo Bakugou Katsuki con una mano listo para enfrentarlo.

Pero nada salió de su boca.

-Eso es lo que pensé..- y se fueron.

Rápidamente Izuku tomo su mochila salió del pasillo de la escuela..No quería ver a Kacchan de nuevo con sus compañeros del salon asi que se fue por otra dirección. Quería encontrar su cuaderno.

"Idiota, Kacchan si de verdad saliese a la azotea sería un suicidio para mí…. ¡Piensa antes de hablar idiota!"- estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que vio su cuaderno de análisis estaba en un acuario y los peces estaban succionando el cuaderno.

-No es comida.. Esos son mis apuntes..Idiotas- levantó su cuaderno con cuidado.

Maldición.. por qué a mí acaso es el destino de ser el único que no tenga un quirk.. hasta mi mama tiene uno.. Desearía volver a ser una niña, cuando tenía sueños y esperanzas..Cerro sus ojos y recordó esos días.

_-"Mama" ¡El ordenador!- grito una pequeña niña era Izuku tenía 4 años._

_-"¿Otra vez?"- respondió una mujer amablemente, era alta y del mismo color del cabello de su hija sus ojos eran verdes. Su nombre es Inko Midoriya la mama de Izuku._

_\- "En serio, me has pedido tantas veces que ya me aprendi las líneas.. creo que eres el único que has aumentado las 10.000 visitas- se rio por sí misma, mientras buscaba el video en el ordenador."- Mientras que Izuku movía la cabeza adelante y hacia atrás._

El video era ya hace tiempo.. Pero sucedió un desastre, donde un héroe que debuto en ese momento.

"_¡¿Lo estás viendo?!, _

"_¡Acaba de salvar 100 personas!" "¡y no le ha llevado ni siquiera 10 minutos!"_

"_¡De verdad es un Monstruo!"! _

"_¡Se está riendo!"_

"_¡HAHAHAHA!"-grita alguien era alto y musculoso llevaba personas en su espalda. Su pelo era rubio como el dorado excepto por dos mechones que estaban elevados. Sus ojos no se veían parecía que estaba sombreados pero se veían que eran azules. Su traje era completo de color blanco azul rojo y amarillo._

_-"¡Se está riendo!"-_

_-"¡No tienes que preocuparse más!...¿por qué,dices? ¡Por qué estoy aquí!"-termino diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Esas palabras siempre me encantaba, era fuerte y no tenía piedad de rescatar a cualquiera eso era lo que quería hacer..

"_¡Que increible!" "¡Si consigo un quirk quiero ser como el!"- dijo la pequeña mientras se reía como el héroe del video._

Hasta que ese día llegó… Digamos que fue el día que nunca olvidaré..

_-"Probablemente deberías rendirte"- dijo un doctor, llevaba una bata blanca pero unos anteojos muy curiosos._

_-"Eso es.. ¿En verdad hay algo malo en ella?.. La mayoría de los niños de su edad ya despertaron sus quirks manifestados… Ella es la única.."-_

_-"Por favor perdona que lo interrumpa, señora. Pero usted es de la cuarta generación ¿no?"-_

_-"Sí.. así es.. Mi quirk sirve para atraer objetos pequeños. y mi esposo puede respirar fuego.."- demostrando mientras atraía un muñeco del héroe del video._

_-"Normalmente a la edad de los 4 años, debería haber manifestado uno de esos quirks o alguna combinación de ambos."_

_-"Bueno, en el pasado lo "especial" era solo el principal los resultados de las investigaciones fueron publicados. Donde se ve que el dedo meñique del pie le faltaba o no una articulació puede ver perfectamente la articulación en la radiografía de Izuku-chan, tiene dos articulaciones. Aunque es increíblemente raro en ver en nuestro mundo en estos días"._

_-"Quiere decir que no tendrá un quirk de ningún tipo- terminó explicando y vio que la pequeña estaba pálida. _

Ese día solo recuerdo que cuando llegamos a la casa me quedé en mi habitación, estando en mi ordenador viendo el video una y otra vez.. No quería que fuera cierto..

-_"Mama, Los héroes son tan increíbles. Y-Y-Yo también puedo hacer eso ¿verdad?"- dije mirando a mi mama con lagrimas en mis ojos y senti un abrazo._

_-"¡Lo siento Izuku,Lo siento tanto!"- Su madre lloraba con ella pidiendole perdon muchas veces.._

.No digas eso mamá, la verdad querías que me dijeras...

-¡Olvidalo Izuku! ¡tengo que mantenerme con la cabeza en alto y seguir adelante sii, eso hare!-dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia camino a su casa sin sentir que algo detrás suyo apareciera.

No sabia como explicarlo salió de una tubería.. Se veía malvado no tenía cuerpo era como una sustancia pegajosa de color verde sus ojos y sus dientes era lo que más temía.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué es eso?! ¿Un Villano?.-

Pero la atrapó fácilmente. Su mochila se cayó dejando el cuaderno de heroes abierto.

-No te preocupes… Solo ocupare tu cuerpo.. Tranquilo niño solo durará 45 minutos- Le dijo mientras tapaba su boca,

-"no puedo respirar, mis fuerzas se debilitan..¿Voy a morir? ¡Alguien que me rescate!"-

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES NIÑO… POR QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ!- gritó alguien

Izuku no podía ver al hombre… Pero esa última frase lo reconoció era…. se desmayó.

-¡TEXAS... SMASH!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras extendió su puño en su mano derecha liberando una prisión de viento poderoso derrotando al villano en un segundo.

No recuerdo bien lo que paso despues…Pero pude sentir alguien golpeando suavemente su mejilla su mano era grande y fuerte.. Me desperté rápidamente viendo al hombre que me salvó.

-¡Gracias a dios! ¡Parece que estas bien niño, eso es lo importante!- respondió con una sonrisa.

Me quedé en shock y pude ver al hombre detalladamente esa sonrisa brillante, su cabello rubio y su musculatura…Era exactamente igual al video cuando era niña. es el héroe número uno ¡All Might! ¡El verdadero!. Miró su cuaderno y hojeo para encontrar una hoja en blanca.. pero el ya lo firmó. Esta muy feliz.

-¡Muchas Gracias!.

-Okay...Okay ahora me tendré que ir. tengo que ir a la policía a dejar a él- dijo mientras en su bolsillo había una botella y dentro ello estaba el villano.

-¡E-E-Espere quiero... tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle.-

-Con esto quedo contigo en el futuro.. ¡PARA AYUDARME!-

No sabia como pero All might salto tan alto dejando un torbellino de viento… Solo que él sintió que en su pierna lo estaban agarrando era Izuku.

-¡Déjame irme! ¿Estas loco o qué?- hablo mientras sonreía, no estaba enojado pero si es la primera vez que vio algo así en su vida de héroe.

-¡Yo… ! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte!- dice mientras el viento le movía su cara no se le entendía, era chistosa su cara.

-Okay, Okay Lo entiendo ¡Ahora cierra tu boca y los ojos! ¡Agarrate bien!.-

Ella obedeció y se aferró muy fuerte en su pierna como si fuera un oso de peluche gigante.. Estaba muy feliz, su héroe favorito estaba frente de sus ojos mientras volaba con él literalmente. En ese momento All Might sintió algo perfectamente que no deberían tener un hombre..

-¿Mmh?, qué es eso… es como si él tuviera…- miró de nuevo al niño y vio que estaba cerrado sus ojos.y aferraba como su vida dependiera de él, vio su uniforme de su escuela era un niño….

-Tal vez es mi imaginación… -"Shit!"- Empezó a toser una gota de sangre salió de su boca.

Aterrizaron en un edificio violentamente. Menos mal que fue en el techo. Menos mal que Izuku era bueno para sobrevivir en cosas extremas pero estar con el pensó que moriría.

-Eso fue aterrorizante…-

-En serio.. Me obligaste a bajar para hablar con una persona en el fondo de a escala social, pero bueno.. ¡No tengo tiempo que perder, así que me voy de aquí!-

-¡Espere!

-¡No tengo tiempo! ¡No no puedo quedarme!- All might estaba preparado para irse pero tosio más..

-P-P-Pero…. ¡¿Puedo convertirme en héroe sin un quirk?!.-

-¿Es posible para una persona que no tengo un Quirk ser alguien como tú?- preguntó cerrando sus ojos y mejillas sonrojadas.

All Might se quedo congelado… Se quedó mirando al cielo..

-Sin un quirk… oh no ..maldición.. - dejo de hablar por que un humo estaba expandiendo en su cuerpo, decidió escuchar al niño.

-No tengo un quirk… todos se reían de mí todo el tiempo..¡Quiero salvar la gente con una sonrisa para que no tengan miedo! quiero ser un heroe como tu All Mig … ¿HUUUUH?- no pudo terminar porque quedó sorprendida de ver otra persona. Era delgado mejillas hundidas y grandes ojos azules, su ropa estaba holgada

-¡TE HAS REDUCIDO! ¿HUH? HASTA AHORA… ERES FALSO,¿CIERTO? ¡ERES DEMASIADO DELGADO!- grito sorprendida no sabia que decir.

-Yo soy All Might...- término diciendo pero le salía sangre de su boca.

-AAHH! estas sangrando… por favor no quiero que te lastimes más…-le dijo suavemente y preocupada.

-No te preocupes, bueno hay gente que saca abdominales en la piscina ¿no? bueno es lo mismo que me pasa a mí- dijo naturalmente sentándose al piso viendo a Izuku imaginandolo lo que le dijo recientemente.

-mmmh.. así que una sonrisa que no tengan miedo ¿huh?- hablo mientras se levantaba su camisa viendo como una larga cicatriz estaba en su abdomen. Habia muchos puntos y estaba morado.

-Esto es una herida.. que recibí hace 5 años atacando a un villano, resultando semi-destrucción en mi sistema respiratorio.. Actualmente no puedo trabajar como héroe más de 3 horas.. es mi límite-

-No puede ser..- estaba sorprendida tenía su mano tapando su boca..

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Salvaré a la gente con una sonrisa! el símbolo de la paz no puede ser intimidado por la maldad-

-No puedo decir, "Tu puedes convertirte en héroe incluso ningún poder"-

veo..- sus ojos se agrandaron y quería llorar pero no salian no quiere ver a su héroe que es una llorona.

-si quieres ayudar a los demás, entonces podrás convertirte en un oficial de policía. Ellos a veces son molestados porque reciben villanos entregados en su recepción- se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta.. No quería decirle la verdad pero algo en sí le recordó algo hace años cuando solo era un niño..

-Bueno ahora me tengo que darme prisa.- All might paso su mano al bolsillo del pantalón pero no estaba la botella. Solo se escuchó una explosión cerca de la ciudad.

-No puede ser cierto…- El corrio.

-¡GWOOAAHH!- un rugido sonó por todo el distrito de la ciudad. Había personas corriendo por sus vidas, pues claro había fuego por todas partes. Los héroes habían llegando

-¡Yo no puedo hacer nada! ¡Destruiré más la ciudad!- gritó Mount Lady activando su quirk mientras trataba de entrar a la ciudad.

-¡Lo importante es salvar las vidas de las personas! ¡Dejaré a los demás, no soy bueno con las explosiones! ¡Backdraft, te lo encargo!-Gritó el héroe Kamui Woods.

-¡Bien pensado, yo me encargare del incendio los demás ayuden a las personas!- grito Backdraft, era un héroe profesional estaba vestido como bombero sus brazos están hechas de grifos . Estiró ambos brazos y de ellas salieron agua.

-¿Un chico fue tomado prisionero? ¡Es un estudiante de secundaria!-

All Might corrió, quería comprobar si era el villano que derrotó cuando conoció al niño rizado. Por que si fuera otro.. No dudaría en dejar a los otros héroes.. Pero estaba preocupado algo en sí le decía que algo no va a terminar bien.

-Maldición... ¡Estaba distraído con mi limite de tiempo! ¡Fue un error mío!-

Soy Patético. ¡Tan Patético!,pensó mientras tocaba la cicatriz en su abdomen.

No podía pensar caminaba lentamente hacia su casa pero no se dio cuenta que estaba metida en sus pensamientos, estaba tan horrorizada lo que me dijo mi héroe número uno All Might, que a pesar de no tener un quirk no podre ser un héroe… Esta es la realidad.

-"Esta un héroe profesional me lo dijo.." ¡No llores! ¡Hasta tu lo sabias!- tanto estaba en sus pensamientos que sintió una explosión estaba en el distrito de la ciudad sin darse cuenta…

"No mires..He dicho que no mires.. que no ¡Mires!- pero a pesar de eso lo hizo

¡Es el villano anteriormente! ¿Se escapó de All Might? ¿Se le cayó?.- pero imagenes en mi cabeza pasa rápidamente.

-No…todo esto es mi culpa- murmuró mientras mis manos estaban en mi boca.

Algo le llamó la atención las personas que murmuraban hablaban de All Might y dijo que alguien lo vio, otros dijeron que los héroes no pueden golpear al villano. Pero Izuku vio al prisionero del villano y sus ojos se conectaron, lo podía ver estaba controlando el quirk eran explosiones.. No puede ser es… Izuku corrió hacia el villano sin importar nada.

-¡Niño detente!-

¡Detente!

¡Saldrás herido!

-¿por que estoy corriendo? ¡Mi cuerpo se movió solo!.- con un rápido movimiento golpeo al villano con su mochila amarilla.

¡Kacchan! ¡Rápido sal de ahí!-

¡¿HUH?! ¡Deku! ¡¿Por que estas aqui?!- grito mientra respiraba pero el villano lo atrapa nuevamente dejando de hablar.

-¡Por que tu cara decía que necesitabas ayuda!- grite para que me escuchara con ojos cristalinos.

En ese momento sentí un fuerte viento, alguien agarró mi brazo y el de Kacchan… Era All Might en forma musculosa de nuevo y me sonreía… Agarró al villano

-Te las arreglaste para persuadirme… no me deja simplemente escuchar ¡Para

mí es como si duele pero no diese ejemplo! ¡Los heroes profesionales siempre ponen sus vidas a riesgo!-

-¡DETROIT…. SMASH!.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas agarrando los brazos de Izuku y a Bakugou protegiendo con su cuerpo, ambos cerraron sus ojos.

El clima cambió a un sol resplandeciente a una lluvia, gracias a eso las llamas se apagaron. La mayoría de las personas fueron salvadas gracias a los demás héroe que colaboraron. Después del incidente.

Los heroes profesionales recuperaron las partes del villano del mucoso de color verde y su quirk podía manipular a la gente. Eso explicaria por que ocupaba el quirk de Kacchan, el fue elogiado por su poder y varios héroes le hablaban para que en un futuro estuviera en su agencia. En cambio a mí bueno recibí muchos sermones de los héroes….

Se hizo tarde así que me fui directo a mi casa.. Había tantas emociones que no sabia por dónde empezar. Quería disculparme con All Might pero está siendo entrevistado...

-¡DEKU!- alguien gritó y supe quien era esa voz

-Kacchan…-

-¡Nunca quise que me ayudaras! ¡y tampoco lo hiciste!- dijo irritado mientras se acercaba a Izuku, por instinto estaba mirada de Bakugou estaba irritado pero a la vez agradecido. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Entendiste? ¡Yo estaba arreglando por mi cuenta! ¡Eres un fracaso que no tiene quirk ni inteligencia! ¿Me entendiste?- me lo dijo frente a mi cara, estaba muy cerca podía sentir el olor de Kacchan combinado con el humo..¡está muy cerca! ¡No te sonrojes Izuku!.

-¡Estupido Nerd!- grito y se fue camino a su casa.

-¡Yo estoy aquí!- dijo All Might apareciendo en su forma musculoso.

-¡A-All Might! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? hace un momento estabas rodeado de reporteros entrevistando.

-¡HAHAHA! ¡Puedo evitarlos si quiero! ¡Después de todo yo soy All Migh…..!- no termino por que su forma desaparecio escupiendo sangre y tosiendo..

-Niño.. Vine para agradecerte lo que hiciste, corregirte para proponerte algo.. SI no hubieses estado allí y si no hubiera escuchado tu historia.. Yo me hubiera transformado en un tipo que es pura charla, Muchas gracias.

-No.. Fue toda mi culpa.. Te moleste durante tu trabajo y fui descarada por no tener un quirk…

-¡Sobre eso! Gracias a ese tipo de acto que hiciste, alguien que no tiene un poder, fui capaz de actuar. La mayoría de los héroes tienen una historia que tienen algo en común. Sus cuerpos reaccionan sin pensarlo.- vio que el pequeño lo miraba mientras se agachaba y unas lágrimas le salían.

-Tú también puedes convertirte en un héroe- dijo All Might

Esas palabras me golpearon hacia a mi pecho, por fin pude sacar estas emociones al fin lloré. Recordé a mi mama que me abrazaba y se disculpaba, recordaba a los niños que no podia jugar con ellos por que no tenían un quirk, y a las niñas que se reían por mi pelo rizado y mis pecas en mis mejillas cuando era pequeña-.

Mama, los sueños sí se pueden volver en realidad...


End file.
